ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Chicago
Chicago is a highly populated city in Illinois. History In the early 1990s, the Rookie relocated to Chicago to start up a Ghostbusters franchise but ran into bureaucratic obstacles. He continued to bust ghosts by exploiting loopholes and grew to love the city. A few years later, the Ghostbusters stopped in Chicago at the end of their summer trip to help him trap a Ghost Shark on North Lake Shore Drive. Dan Schoening Dapperpomade Tweet 11/13/12 After the bust, they ate at Dick's Pizza. Just before the next summer, Chicago was plagued by the ghost of a Prohibitionist who turned the Chicago River into non-alcoholic beer. Janine Melnitz (2013). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #4" (2013) (Comic p.8). Janine says: "I did. He was too busy - Chicago River turned to beer. Non-alcoholic beer. Ghost of a Prohibitionist." Ron Alexander was sent to Chicago to work for the Rookie. After the Hart Island battle, the Chicago Ghostbusters were called back to Chicago to real with the ghosts of slaughtered cows from the stockyards of decades past who were running through the Magnificent Mile and goring the tourists. Dani Shpak and Lou Kamaka were hired and joined the Chicago Ghostbusters to help deal with the situation. They were able to trace and neutralize the source of the haunting before anyone was seriously hurt but the Chicago River burned for three days afterward. Investigations have continued on to explore why Chicago became a hotbed for animal-related hauntings in the Midwestern region in the last decade. Narrator (2016). Insight Editions- "Tobin's Spirit Guide" (2016) (Book p.29). Paragraph reads: "The last decade has seen a sharp rise in animal-related hauntings in the Midwestern region of the United States, with an unusual concentration in Chicago." Narrator (2016). Insight Editions- "Tobin's Spirit Guide" (2016) (Book p.29). Paragraph reads: "Investigations into why Chicago seems to be a hotbed for this type of hauntings are ongoing." In the fall, the Chicago Ghostbusters were hired by The Trask Hotel to capture a new ghost that started appeared recently but to leave the resident Woman in Blue alone. Ron employed his new Ghost Attractant spray on the tenth floor. The Killer in Black soon attacked him and Lou. Rookie and Dani trudged through some slime and caught up to them then trapped the ghost. The Woman in Blue appeared and thanked them but Ron trapped her anyway to extort an extra fee out ot the Trask Manager. Points of Interest *John Hancock Center *Dick's Pizza *Nevermore Elementary School *Field Museum of Natural History *The Trask Hotel *Chicago Ghostbusters Headquarters Trivia *At the end of The Real Ghostbusters episode "Troll Bridge", the Ghostbusters send the Party Animal Troll to Chicago. An old partying friend of Peter's owed him $5 and he felt this would make them even. Peter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Troll Bridge" (1986) (DVD ts. 23:07-23:09). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "To a partying friend of mine in Chicago. He owes me five bucks." *On Rookie and Ron's Ghostbusters: The Board Game Character Cards, Chicago is mentioned. Rookie's Character Card (2015). Cryptozoic Entertainment- "Ghostbusters: The Board Game" (2015) (Character Card). Card reads: "Opened his own franchise in Chicago." Ron's Character Card (2015). Cryptozoic Entertainment- "Ghostbusters: The Board Game" (2015) (Character Card). Card reads: "Now works out of Chicago." *In Ghostbusters Annual 2017, on page 24 panel 2, the store front window reads "Norton Bros. Design Works 1976." This is a nod to Noah Norton and his "The Mastodon" candlestick designed for Wooda. *Chicago is mentioned in the 15th Crossing Over Virtual Trading Card, released on April 10, 2018, which featured the Chicago Ghostbusters. TomWaltz Tweet 4/10/18 *Chicago is mentioned in Rookie's bio in the 30th Crossing Over Virtual Trading Card, released on May 31, 2018. TomWaltz Tweet 5/31/18 Appearances IDW Comics *Ongoing Series **Volume 1 ***Ghostbusters Issue #13 **Volume 2 ***Ghostbusters Issue #4 ****Mentioned by Janine Melnitz and Peter Venkman ***Ghostbusters Issue #5 ****The New Ghostbusters Stripped - The Rookie & Ron in "Blah Blah Blob" ***Ghostbusters Issue #7 ****The New Ghostbusters Stripped - Featuring The Rookie & Ron in "Visitation" ***Ghostbusters Issue #8 ****The New Ghostbusters Stripped - Featuring The Rookie & Ron in "Visitation" ***Ghostbusters Issue #11 ****Mentioned by Special Agent Melanie Ortiz and Kylie Griffin Special Agent Melanie Ortiz (2013). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #11" (2013) (Comic p.5). Melanie says: "Y'know, there was a thing under the bed trying to take a little girl a few weeks ago and your guy in Chicago sent a report about a "Bogeyman" sighting at a school." Kylie Griffin (2013). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #11" (2013) (Comic p.16). Kylie says: "I factored in that ghost under the bed, the reports from Chicago, Santa--" ***Ghostbusters Issue #12 ****"Field Trip" ***Ghostbusters Issue #18 ****Reference on bottom of chalkboard on page 17 ***Ghostbusters Issue #20 ****Mentioned on page 23 **Volume 3 ***Ghostbusters International #1 ****Mentioned by Janine on page 14 Janine Melnitz (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #1" (2016) (Comic p.14). Janine Melnitz says: "I mean we don't have it as bad as our Chicago branch but every Class VII incident makes it a little harder to get anyone new on staff." ***Ghostbusters International #2 ****Mentioned on page 23 in Spectral Incident Report Spectral Incident Report (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #2" (2016) (Comic p.23). Spectral Incident Report reads: "Lou Kamaka (see file on the Ghostbusters' Chicago branch for personnel history) defused the situation by playing decoy; she commandeered a police cruiser and led the crowds away from the arch by promising them "as many Ghostbusters as they could get their hands on"." ***Ghostbusters International #3 ****Mentioned on page 23 in the Spectral Incident Report Spectral Incident Report (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #3" (2016) (Comic p.23). Line reads: "Personnel Contracted: Dani Shpak, Lou Kamaka (Chicago branch)." Spectral Incident Report (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #3" (2016) (Comic p.23). Line reads: "This cuts down on the potential for damage, repeat manifestations, and especially, escape from confinement en route to the New York or Chicago storage facilities." ***Ghostbusters International #4 ****Mentioned on page 23 in Spectral Incident Report Spectral Incident Report (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #4" (2016) (Comic p.23). Spectral Incident Report reads: "As it was an unforeseeably busy time for both the Chicago and New York branches of the Ghostbusters, there was no other way to contract additional personnel to see to this matter." ***Ghostbusters International #5 ****Mentioned on page 23 in Spectral Incident Report Spectral Incident Report (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #5" (2016) (Comic p.23). Spectral Incident Report reads: "Ron Alexander, Dani Shpak, and Lou Kamaka were flown out from Chicago to help deal with the situation." ***Ghostbusters International #9 ****Mentioned on page 12. Narrator (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #9" (2016) (Comic p.12). Narrator says: "At the very same time (and also 14 hours later - don't you just love time zones?) in the Land of the Rising Sun, Kylie Griffin and the Chicago branch of the Ghostbusters follow their own lead... in Aokigahara Forest." ***Ghostbusters International #10 ****Mentioned on What Came Before! Page What Came Before! Page (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #10" (2016) (Comic What Came Before! page). Narrator says: "The Ghostbusters - with the aid from an alternate dimension Egon Spengler, as well as the Chicago branch - have tracked down the map to and the key of the hidden tomb of Icelandic Bishop Gottskalk Nikulausson, a man who wrote a spellbook rumored capable of controlling the devil." ****Mentioned in the Spectral Incident Report on Page 23 Spectral Incident Report Page (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #10" (2016) (Comic p.23). Spectral Incident Report reads: "Lou Kamaka and Dani Shpak of the Chicago branch of Ghostbusters." ***Ghostbusters International #11 ****Mentioned in the Spectral Incident Report on Page 23 Spectral Incident Report Page (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #11" (2016) (Comic p.23). Spectral Incident Report reads: "Lou Kamaka and Ron Alexander of the Chicago branch of Ghostbusters." **Ghostbusters Annual 2017 ***Haunted America: A Prairie Hell Companion ****On page 17, Peter and Melanie mentions Chicago Peter Venkman (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Annual 2017" (2017) (Comic p.17). Peter Venkman says: "I have two questions - one, why'd you call us when there's a perfectly good office in Chicago?" Special Agent Melanie Ortiz (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Annual 2017" (2017) (Comic p.17). Melanie Ortiz says: "The Chicago branch is dealing with something in Milwaukee." ***Second City Ghostbusters **Ghostbusters 101 ***Ghostbusters 101 #1 ****Mentioned on What Came Before Page What Came Before Page (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters 101 #1" (2017) (Comic What Came Before Page). Narrator says: "Franchising to Chicago!" ***Ghostbusters 101 #3 ****Mentioned by Janine Melnitz on page 13 Janine Melnitz (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters 101 #3" (2017) (Comic p.13). Janine Melnitz says: "Interns, a branch in Chicago, a liaison agent with the FBI... we're lousy with people these days, and I get to stay far away from the slime." **Ghostbusters Annual 2018 ***Mentioned in Ron's bio on Dramatis Personae page. Dramatis Personae page (2018). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Annual 2018" (2018) (Comic Dramatis Personae page). Narrator says: "Has worked with the Chicago branch of Ghostbusters since his competing firm -- the Ghost Smashers -- was shut down for causing a paranormal disaster in NYC." **Ghostbusters Crossing Over ***Issue #1 ****Mentioned on What Came Before. What Came Before Page (2018). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #1" (2018) (Comic What came before page). Narrator says: "Not the ones they've met in other realities, and not their own satellite branch in Chicago." ****Mentioned on page 1 by Jimmy. Jimmy (2018). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #1" (2018) (Comic p.1). Jimmy says: "I haven't heard from you since you moved to Chicago!" ***Issue #3 ****Mentioned on the Dramatis Personae Page 1.Chicago Ghostbusters Biography (2018). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #3" (2018) (Comic Dramatis Personae p.1). Line reads: "The first franchise of the Ghostbusters, Inc. headquartered in the Windy City." ****Mentioned by Kevin Tanaka on page 7.Kevin Tanaka (2018). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #3" (2018) (Comic p.7). Kevin Tanaka says: "Okay, so Agent Ortiz took five Busters with her--Winston Zeddemore, Dr. Holtzmann, and the bulk of our Chicago branch." Insight Editions *Tobin's Spirit Guide **Section II: Assorted Apparitions ***Mentioned on Page 29. References Gallery IlyssaSelwynIDWV2Issue18.jpg|Reference in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #18 TraskHotel01.jpg|Trask Hotel seen in Ghostbusters Annual 2017 TraskHotel02.jpg|Trask Hotel seen in Ghostbusters Annual 2017 ChicagoGhostbustersHeadquarters01.jpg|Chicago Ghostbusters headquarters seen in Ghostbusters Annual 2017 Category:Locations Category:IDW Locations